


Thor, Loki, and Stabbings

by WixyPagan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki stabs Thor a lot, stabbings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tends to stab Thor a lot. It's become a tradition of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor, Loki, and Stabbings

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters! Enjoy the fic!
> 
> Also, when you see text in between these / \, that means it is someone's thoughts.

Thor thinks about the years he has spent fighting alongside his brother and remembers that Loki always stabs him when they fight together, usually by accident because Thor himself got in the way.

~Flashback~

Thor dragged his brother and his friends with him to fight an Asgardian mountain troll. They come upon one just minding it's own business. Thor irritates the mountain troll and the fight begins. During the fight, Fandral gets flung into a rock. Loki flings a dagger at the mountain troll, aiming for it's eye, but Thor flies up into Loki's line of fire and ends up getting hit in the thigh instead. After defeating the mountain troll by pounding Mjolnir into it's head, Thor looks down at his leg and sees the dagger. The godling lands in front of his brother. "LOKI, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!?" He shouts. Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. "I was aiming for the mountain troll, Thor. YOU got in the way after I threw my dagger. Now, let's go home. Fandral might have a concussion."

\----------------------------------

While battling the fierce dragon alongside Loki, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, Thor feels a dagger pierce his side. He ignores it and kills the dragon with one downward swing of Mjolnir, breaking the dragon's neck, which kills the dragon. Earlier during the battle, his sword had been knocked out of his grasp when the dragon had swiped it's large hand at Thor, so he used Mjolnir for the rest of the fight after that. The godling pulls the dagger out of his side and tosses it to the ground. He looks up and sees his younger brother smiling at him apologetically. "I was aiming for the dragon's tail, brother," Loki explains. "It's alright, Loki. I'll be fine, " Thor answers, smiling at his brother.

\----------------------------------

Some months after the battle with the dragon, Loki and Thor are on Nornheim, fighting a hundred warriors. Loki uses his magic to fight some of the warriors and throws a dagger at another warrior, but Thor dives into the trajectory path of the dagger so he can kill some more Nornheim warriors. The Thunderer gets up and yanks the dagger out, tossing it away before continuing the battle. The warriors close in on the Asgardian princes. "Thor, we must go! We are outnumbered!" Loki tells his brother. "NO! I SHALL SMITE THEM!" Thor bellows, the rage of battle coursing through his veins and he begins to strike down warriors once again. Loki grabs Thor and veils them in smoke to ease their escape. "Your warmongering ways are going to get us killed, Thor!" He growls at his older brother as they run. They make it to an open clearing and Heimdall opens the Bifrost to bring the princes home safe.

\--------------------------------

Fighting Loki on the Rainbow Bridge, Thor feels Loki stab his side with Gungnir. He falls, but feels the wound heals quickly. Loki multiples himself, laughing as he does so. "ENOUGH!" Thor shouts, blasting Loki and his copies with Mjolnir's lightening. 

\-------------------------------

In a lull from combating with Loki atop Avengers Tower, Thor tells Loki, "We can end this together." Thor feels Loki stab his side. "Sentiment." He hears Loki mutter. He feels the wound heal after he removes the dagger from his side.

\------------------------------

"You still don't trust me brother." Loki comments. 

"Would you?" Thor responds. 

"No, I wouldn't" Loki mutters, taking out his dagger. He stabs Thor in the side and then throws his brother down the hill they're standing on, running after Thor as the thunder god stumbles down the hill. "No!" Jane says in despair as she follows them. As he lands on the ground, Thor thinks, /I know I said to make the betrayal believable and all, but WAS THE STABBING REALLY NECESSARY!?\

~End Flashback~

Nowadays, Loki is working with the Avengers to help save the world. He had told them that he had been tortured and brainwashed by Thanos and The Other into doing their biding. Loki has finally redeemed himself in the eyes of the Avengers and the mortals of Midgard (most of them anyway). Today, Loki and the Avengers are fighting against Mephisto. The fight lasted a few hours and the Avengers defeated their foe. Loki sneaks up behind his brother and stabs him in the side with his dagger. "YMIR'S FROSTY BALLS! EVERY FUCKING TIME!! WHY??" The Avengers hear Thor yell a few blocks away. They all look at each other in confusion. "What the fuck was that?" Tony asks no one in particular. Steve rolls his eyes. "It was Thor shouting obviously." He says. "I know that! I meant why is he shouting." Tony retorts.   
Loki laughs hysterically. "I have to keep up the tradition, brother!" he replies.


End file.
